No habla ingles?
by ShadowFire52
Summary: Just one of the times Lovino happens to be called to the office and one of the many that resulted in him wishing he didn't come to school that day. For TehObsessiveFanDemon. Note: Fixed the title and some of the Spanish inside because after a year of it, I am now bugged by what is wrong.


_**Oh my god I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this took forever! My writers block hit tenfold so I'm hoping this is not really really bad! I'm really sorry TehObsessiveFanDeamon! B-But it's up now so can lives?**_

_**Edit: Forgot the disclamer. I no own Hetalia**_

_**Almost a year later edit: Fixed up the Spanish and some of the other issues I spotted. Bored and decided to.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

"Lovino," I looked up from my almost fully asleep state "They would like to see you in the office." my teacher told me and I sighed. _'Please don't let it be that Feliciano got locked in the bathroom...again...or hung from the roof...again...or...'_ and the thoughts just continued as I left the classroom of idiots.

Really the whole school was full of idiots, except for me. Full of idiots, dumbasses, smartasses, macho brained shits, perverts, and- they're all in the same category. Annoying! Even Feliciano, I mean it gets annoying to look after him every day (and there is no way in hell even would I let that potato reeking bastard near him). It's not like I don't have friends. I have friends, duh.

There's Feliciano, kind of that loudmouth blond, Sils* my cousin -that counts!-, the piano geek a bit, and- and...I have friends. There's more but I just wish there wasn't someone who would just pass me over for my brother with him being the "cute and adorable" one. Che...whatever, people are just stupid. It's not like I care.

As I reached the office I felt another yawn escaping and I let it before opening the door and entering "You needed me?" I questioned as I looked around and spotting someone I hadn't seen in...a LONG time...

"Why yes. Glad you came this time." the principal greeted though I just stared at the other teen who was grinning at me like- like an _IDIOT_! "I'd like you to show around our new student."

The guy stood up and walked over with the grin not even faltering "_Hola, me llamo Antonio._" he greeted as he held out my hand, like he didn't even know me...

"Chigi do you not even remember me you bastard?" I questioned and put my hands in the uniform's pockets and lowered my eyes to a glare.

"_Que?_" and he tilted his head confused. _'Damnit that's right...he went back home to freaking Spain...bastard probably doesn't even remember how to fully speak English...'_

The principal gave a laugh at us "See? You're already friends! Now make sure he gets to all of his classes on time and doesn't get lost now get to class, shoo shoo." and we were pushed out before I could protest being stuck with an idiot.

"_No haba ingles?_" I asked him with a sigh seeing I was stuck with him.

"_Asi asi."_ he answered still smiling at me. It took me a few moments to remember that meant 'so so'... _'The FUCK does that mean for what I asked?'_ running a hand threw my hair I noticed him holding out his schedule and pointing to the first class, which was still in session.

That's when I got a good idea "Want to just wait for the next class?" "_Si._" "Good." I answered grateful that he could at least still understand English.

I started walking and he followed "Stop." I told him and kept walking. He followed though "Stoop." still following "Damnit Antonio! Stop following!"

A silence echoed between us.

"..._Tú bien?_" he asked me and I wanted to throw something, mostly at him.

"NO."

"_Tú mal?_"

"Yes bad."

"..._No bien?_"

"_No bueno, bien, _or _asi asi!_" I snapped, why the hell did he keep asking me if I was ok or not?

He was silent again before he sat down in the middle of the hallway and opened up his messenger bag. I watched in confused as he searched for something. Quickly he pulled out a shiny red tomato with a successful laugh and in a response my palm hit my forehead.

"_Aqui._" he said holding it out.

I stared at it for a few moments. It was the perfect tomato...the right shape and shade and color and it did look about to burst...I didn't realize I was spacing until I got a pair of fingers snapping in my face. Yes it caused me to fall but I was jolted, not scared.

"_Para tú._"

"No Antonio, keep it." I told him no matter how badly I wanted that delicious tomato.

"_No no, papa tú._" he insisted and held it to me.

Yet another silence occurred.

"Well..." I paused "If you insist so much." and as I spoke I quickly snatched up the tomato and examined it.

He continued to smile as I examined it more closely 'Maybe_ it's not so bad having him like this...I'm in more charge and I get tomatoes! I think I'll keep it this way, even though he is older.'_ I thought smiling as I started to take a bite.

"Oh Lovi it's so good to see you again finally~!" I heard and multiple things happened in one instance.

First Antonio was suddenly behind me and hugging me tightly and _purring_ with heavy accented English.

Second this freaked me enough to make me trip back onto him.

Third I ended up biting down hard enough into the tomato that the juices exploded onto my face.

Fourth this all happened in the middle of the hall where I swear someone saw and I was going to get shit for this forever.

"I missed you my little tomato~!"

"God damnit you bastard look what you did!" as soon as I yelled that at him I couldn't believe next what he did and my face brightened to red as I tried to push him off "Quit licking my face you fucking bastard!"

"But the tomato would be wasted!" he protested but soon smirked "Could I get _un_ _beso_~? I just might stop~"

I shook my head and the rest of my body froze up "Son of a bitch you didn't change at all!" I snap. My body unsnaked me from his grip and I ran off "Perverted bastard!"

"Don't worry Lovi~! I have more tomatoes we can share~!" he called after and I ducked into the near bathroom swearing.

"Fucking god damned tomato munching bastard...fucking tricking me and augh...idiot..." I muttered to myself.

"_Frattello?_ That you? Help me! I can't get out of the stall!"

"Fucking hell Feliciano! Turn the damn handle!"

_**-XXXX-**_

_***Sils is Sicily.**_

_**W-Well that's it...augh I hate my writers block...It was funny when I wrote it...**_

_**Please Review? **_

_**clicky?**_


End file.
